The Three Jellicle Sisters rewritten
by Singer013
Summary: Bombalurina and Demeter are sisters but what you don't know is that they have another sister. I rewrote the story with many changes


The Three Jellicle Sisters Chapter 1 rewritten

**I reread the story and I felt that it needed several improvements, so I am rewriting it. I will keep updating the old story, mainly to see how certain ideas might work out so don't worry if you are hoping for an update. I had too many abandoned storylines for some of the characters and I didn't convey their emotions and relationships enough, so consider the first one a rougher version, I will keep some of the dialog and the storylines the same and improve it. Please let me know what you think of The Three Jellicle Sisters v1 and v2 thank you so much for reading my stories and for being so supportive, Singer013. **

It was a dark and cool October night in London. In the lamplight outside of a large Junkyard, a lone she-cat paced in a very agitated manor, you could see her muscular shoulders rippling with each movement and her tail lashing from side to side. Her appearance was slightly strange, yet pleasing to the eye. She had a flame colored pelt with gold on her right forearm and on her left hind leg, and a dark red on her left forearm and on her right hind leg with the occasional patch of either color on her coat, and her paws were black. She also had a small amount of brown leopard spots on her back and sides, with jet black tiger stripes covering her body and one that went over her left eye and across the bridge of her nose and another on her right cheek, she also had a white bib that ran from her muzzle to her lower belly. She wore a shiny black collar with some purple bling and a green star pendant.

After a few more minutes the tabby was joined by two more she-cats. One was a small black and gold streaked cat with a white bib and white muzzle, and her head fur seemed to be permanently wild and unruly with some neatness to it, and her blue eyes were filled with the same agitation as the first cat, but there was also some calmness and fear mixed in there as well. The other cat was taller than the first two. She had a red coat with dark grey spots and the occasional stripe, she also had a white muzzle and chest with brown eyes. All three looked very different, yet with their few similarities, but only someone who was blind would not be able to see that these three cats were related, they were most likely sisters.

The two queens greeted their sister by rubbing their heads against hers. The flame-colored tabby visibly relaxed during the greeting, but her eyes betrayed her emotions.

"We'll get them back Rosealeana, you know that Munkustrap, Rum Tum Tugger, and Victor will find them." Said the Red queen to the orange queen, whose name is Rosealeana

"I know that Bombalurina, but I just can't help but worry about her. Something like this has never happened to her before" said Rosealeana to the Red queen as she took up her pacing once again.

"Rosealeana, will you please stop pacing, you're making me dizzy and you're making a path in the ground" said the gold and black queen

"I can't stop it Demeter, I'll just start again" said Rosealeana aggravated to the black and gold queen

"At least think of your kits, it can't be good for them if you keep worrying like this" said Demeter concerned for the sake of her future nieces and nephews

Rosealeana abruptly stopped and whipped around to face Demeter with her fur fluffing up along her spine "You think I don't know that?" she hissed, her tail lashing from side to side "When I think of my kits, I think of all of them not just the unborn. My daughter was kitnaped and you want me to think about my kits? (Ha!) Try thinking about your daughter Jemima, she's missing as well" said Rosealeana, her facial expression and tone of voice softening up at the end of her mini rant, as well as her posture returning to normal and her fur lying flat again

"I know that, but pacing outside the junkyard isn't going to help, and don't forget that Scarlett is also missing" pointed out Demeter

"Instead of standing around and arguing, why don't we go do something" said Bombalurina, for she hated when her sisters argued

"No Bomba" said Rosealeana determinedly "You and Demeter can go do whatever you are going to do, I'm going to. No. I have to go find Amnarosa and I'll find your daughters and you are not going to stop me from doing so." She said as she turned and started padding in the opposite direction of the Jellicle Junkyard

"Then we're coming with you" said Bomba "as your older sister I refuse to let you go out there alone, Everlasting Cat knows what, or who might be out there at this time." She said

"And as the youngest of us, I have to make sure nether of you get into ant trouble" said Demeter and Rosealeana turned and smiled warmly at her sisters

"I was hoping that you would say that." She said with a grin

The three Cats started walking close together in the direction that Rosealeana had been trying to go in moments before, their pelts brushing against one another's as they searched for each other's warmth.

"Any clue where we might be going?" Demeter asked Rosealeana as she struggled slightly to keep pace with her sisters on her slightly shorter legs

"Macavity's Warehouse, that's where I think they may be." Is what Rosealeana replied

The three sisters padded on through the forest area that surrounded their home and the streets of London in silence as they set out to rescue their kits.


End file.
